What Gaius Saw
by MadeOfWin35
Summary: In which Gaius' Eyebrow of Disapproval starts to unnerve Merlin and Arthur acts like he has a mental afflictiton. MERTHUR. Sorry about the bad summary.


**[ A/N : Not really sure if this belongs in the humor section or not. It was written at about 3a one night, and things that seem hilarious when you're exhausted, don't seem half as funny when you wake up. I own nothing. If I did everyone in Camelot would be gay. And I'd like to make a point to say THIS IS A GAY FANFICTION, BOYS WILL BE TOUCHING BOYS AND IT WILL BE HOT LIKE THE SUN. The first Merlin story I wrote ("Really Good Pants" go find it!) had a reviewer who was bothered by the fact I didn't address the issues with being gay during the age of the Catholic Church. I do address it in this story because this story is a little bit more serious. I didn't address it in RGP because I felt it was unnecessary; and, it was a crack fic and I was writing about love and it transcended all of that. And I really just wanted Merlin to get his clothes ripped off in the back of a carriage ;). Is that so wrong?]**

What Gaius Saw or Why Gaius Has Been Giving Merlin Funny Looks

Summary: In which Gaius sees something that disturbs him greatly and then has an awkward conversation with Merlin.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" Merlin asked one sunny morning when he ran into Gwen in the halls.

"You know you can ask me anything, Merlin."

"Has Gaius been acting funny lately?"

Gwen pondered his question for a moment. "No, I don't think so. Well not any stranger than usual. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that… he's been giving me the Eyebrow of Disapproval for a couple of weeks now and I can't figure out why."

"Oh, dear! This is serious indeed, Merlin! The Eyebrow of Disapproval!" She burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Gwen."

She wiped tears from her eyes before regaining her composure. "I'm sure it's nothing. It is Gaius, after all. He'd talk to you if he had any problems."

"Right," Merlin said, still ill at ease.

MARLIN4EVA

"Stunning," Arthur said, looking at Merlin and not the beautiful lady who had just entered the dining hall.

"She is gorgeous," Arthur's manservant admitted as he poured his master another glass of wine.

Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut. "Well… if you prefer that sort of… thing."

Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow. "Thing? Are you feeling ill, sire?"

"I'm fine, _Mer_lin." He idly played with the stem of his wine goblet.

He was clearly not fine, but Merlin didn't bother to press the issue. When Arthur was ready to tell him what was the matter, he'd tell him. Until then Merlin did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut.

"Ooh, look she's coming this way!" Merlin hissed into his master's ear urgently.

Arthur made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "Hmph."

"Prince Arthur." The lady curtsied, exposing an ample amount of cleavage to the Crown Prince.

Arthur gave her a tight, forced smile and nodded once.

"Is it not a beautiful night?" the lady asked, probably trying to make a segue to get Arthur to dance with her.

Usually Arthur would take the bait. He'd dance with her, woo her, kiss her. He was the most eligible bachelor in the realm and that meant he practically had girls lined up, ready to jump in his bed. And if his bragging to other knights were any indication he'd done so with many a lovely girl. He never wanted for company.

Merlin nudged him a little with a foot as if to say, "Now's your chance! Hit that!"

Arthur abruptly stood up and straightened his jacket. The lady must have thought he was going to dance with her because her eyes seemed to light up, but she was quickly disappointed. Arthur turned away from her and started to head out the door.

The feast wasn't even half over and Uther would be displeased with him.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked, rushing after his master.

Arthur was resting his forehead against a cold, stone pillar.

"Arthur, please." He gently touched his arm.

Arthur turned towards him, a soft look coming into baby blue eyes. "I'm tired of those harpies. I'm tired of people constantly trying to bed me; tired of people who seek my favor just so they can better themselves. It's all selfish gain! They don't care for me! They don't care about my thoughts, my feelings!"

Merlin took a step back. Where had all this come from? "Is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed and looked at him. For a split second something in that look unnerved Merlin and then it was gone, replaced with exhaustion. "Let's go to bed."

MARLIN4EVA

"Gaius, why are you staring at me?" Merlin asked, pausing between mixing different powders together in a bowl. He was allegedly Gaius' apprentice, after all. He occasionally had to _actually_ prove it.

"I wasn't staring," Gaius said, Eyebrow of Disapproval unmoving.

"Right," Merlin said and went back to mixing his concoction.

MARLIN4EVA

"Merlin, why do you think the sky is blue?"

Merlin looked over at Arthur, wondering what the hell was going on with the Prince these days. They were lying on the soft green grass of a beautiful meadow and Arthur had only just gotten done picking the petals off twenty daisies, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "loves me," "loves me not."

"No clue."

"Some people say it's because of a god's tears."

"Hmm," was all Merlin said. His mind drifted. Laying down in a meadow was really quite a romantic thing to do. Merlin wondered if he would ever come to such a place with a lover and quietly hold them, letting the sunshine wash over them. His eyes grew sad when he thought of Freya. He would've liked to have taken her to such a place.

Arthur propped his head up with his elbow. "_Mer_lin, what are you thinking about?"

Merlin paused. "Wondering if I'll ever grow old."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Don't say that."

"Don't you ever wonder that?"

Arthur fiddling with his signet ring. "Well…I suppose I have, during battle. Wondered if I'd make it home, and then remembering there's no one to go home to."

"There will be; one day. You'll see. You'll have a beautiful Queen and beautiful children. They'll wait up every night for Father to come home." Merlin smiled at the thought of Arthur's children. He didn't smiled at the thought of the woman he would marry; probably some rich bitch, one of those social climbers Arthur talked about. He frowned.

Arthur sat up. "We should leave, head back to Camelot."

Merlin couldn't help but think he'd said something out of turn. Arthur looked suddenly troubled, but Merlin made no mention of it and the pair headed home.

MARLIN4EVA

"Gwen, there you are!" Merlin gave his friend a quick hug. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, here I am. How's the Eyebrow of Disapproval?"

Merlin sighed. "Still there. But now it's not only Gaius, but Arthur who's acting funny."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Well…he hasn't been, um… maybe I shouldn't tell you this."

"Merlin, you know I'm not a gossip!"

"Unless it's Morgana, right?"

Gwen gave a small smile.

"Promise you won't tell her?"

"You have my word."

He leaned towards her conspiratorially. "Arthur loves the ladies…but lately he hasn't been."

Gwen's hand flew to her face. "Oh!"

"I think…maybe Prince Arthur has fallen in love."

Gwen's mouth made a little "o" of surprise. "But with who?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to fancy any of the ladies at court."

"Why do you think he's in love, though?"

"Because he's been acting _really _weird, Gwen." He widened his eyes for emphasis. "He doesn't look at any of the ladies in the dining hall. And there's more, but you absolutely cannot tell Lady Morgana!"

"I won't! I promised."

"He's been picking daises and saying 'loves me, loves me not.' And the other day he picked up a kitten and started playing with it!"

"Arthur hates cats. He says they carry disease and are little better than rat-like balls of fluff!"

"He must be in love. Or…maybe he has a mental affliction."

"Perhaps you should tell Gaius."

"Gaius is still giving me funny looks."

"Maybe you should ask Arthur."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "You've met Arthur haven't you?"

"Hmm. Good point. We'll both keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Gwen."

MARLIN4EVA

"_Mer_lin."

The manservant sighed, looking up from scrubbing the Prince's floors. "Yes, sire?"

"Don't sigh, _Mer_lin."

"Sorry, sire, what service can I perform for you, my almighty liege?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to sigh. "Must you be so sarcastic?"

"Always, my lord," Merlin said with a goofy grin.

Arthur had been acting strange for about three weeks now and Merlin was at his wit's end. He spent most of his free hours whiling away time in his bedroom brooding. He hadn't cracked a smile in a week even when Merlin slipped on a banana peel and fallen on his arse. (Sadly, Merlin had been the one to plant the banana peel there in the first place). Something was clearly wrong. Merlin's clumsiness was usually a source of unending amusement for the Prince. (Merlin had actually been trying to run into things all day, but all Arthur did was look and then sigh).

"Do you think a Prince can be loved for who he is?" Arthur asked.

Merlin hadn't been expecting _that._ He almost choked on his own saliva. Maybe he was making too big a deal out of nothing but _had Arthur Pendragon just said something deep and meaningful? _Fan_fucking_tastic. The Apocalypse was surely nigh.

"Um…" was the only intelligent thing he could think of for a few seconds; then, he asked him what he meant.

Arthur started to pace and throw his arms around for emphasis. "What I mean, _Mer_lin, is that Princes always have people vying for their attention, their approval, their- their…anything." Merlin thought back to the previous conversation they'd had after Arthur walked out on a feast. "I just want someone who wants me for…well me."

"You mean someone to love you even if your looks faded, if your wealth turned to dust, you lost your title, and got fat?"

"I am not fat!" Arthur shouted.

"Didn't say you were."

Arthur calmed down.

"It's not wrong to want these things. It isn't wrong to marry someone for love." Merlin was obviously thinking of Arthur and Gwen. He'd resolved to himself that Arthur would never be his and Gwen was a good match. She was good and kind and loving; the sort of person Arthur needed to be his Queen.

"But what if said person can never be yours?"

Merlin almost cringed. This hit very close to home for him, but he knew Arthur was speaking of Gwen. "Um, well," he rubbed the back of his head. "When you become King make a law to make them yours."

"But what if it went completely against the beliefs of the people, my people? What then? What if it was a love that could destroy Camelot forever?"

"Your people love you, Arthur. I'm sure, in time, they'd learn to accept it."

Arthur nodded once. "I'm hungry, go fetch my supper. Oh,…wait. Come here."

Merlin obeyed.

"You've got dirt on your face." Arthur gently wiped it off and Merlin completely froze. Arthur must have noticed because he froze too.

Arthur. Was. Wiping. Dirt. Off. His. Face. Gently.

Merlin backed away. "Um…thanks," then he ran off (though not before running into a bookcase).

MARLIN4EVA

When Merlin returned to his quarters that night, the Eyebrow of Disapproval was still there. This time, however, it wriggled a bit when Merlin walked in.

"Merlin, what on earth is wrong with your hair?"

"Hmm…what?" Merlin walked over to a small mirror. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of crazy angles. He realized he did look rather disheveled. He ran a small bone-tooth comb through his hair and straightened his neck scarf; he left the buttons on his shirt askew, he'd deal with that later. Gaius was still staring at him and Merlin briefly considered whether or not the old man was having a stroke. "Are you okay?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was scrubbing His Royal Pratness' floors." Gaius' eyebrow raised itself a little. "Well, good night," Merlin said to end the awkward moment.

MARLIN4EVA

The next day Merlin had a long chat with Gwen. And, okay, Morgana was there as well, though Arthur would have a huge fit if he ever found out. (Which was why Arthur was _never_ finding out).

Morgana burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face. Right. Maybe he shouldn't have told Morgana. At least Gwen looked serious.

"So why do you think Gaius and Arthur have been acting so funny lately?" he asked, after he got done telling them all about their odd behavior.

Morgana's eyes popped open wide and she said mockingly, "Sorcery!"

Merlin paused. He'd already considered this possibility. It seemed like a pointless spell though. Who would cast a spell so Gaius acted more, well Gaius-ish; and, make Arthur act like the brooding, tortured soul in one of the romance novels Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin liked to read together for giggles?

The door suddenly banged open and there stood Arthur in all his manly, armored glory. Gwen and Merlin hastily stood up, making themselves look like culprits in something. Morgana kept her seat, wiping away tears inconspicuously.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Gwen and Merlin answered hastily.

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Pray tell, what are doing in my room, Arthur?" Morgana asked, standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Collecting my manservant. Merlin, have you finished cleaning my room, mucking out the horses' stalls and sharpening my sword?"

Merlin bit back a heavy sigh. "I was getting to it."

"Come along,_ Mer_lin."

The young wizard trailed behind like a kicked puppy.

MARLIN4EVA

That night Merlin decided it was time to do a little spying and make sure his Prince was safe. (Also he did not want to go back to his rooms, the Eyebrow of Disapproval hadn't moved for _days)._ He waited for Arthur to sleep and then ducked underneath the bed, a pillow and blanket ready for him.

At some point during the night, he must've fallen asleep. He was awoken by the sound of the bed creaking above him. He could also hear someone _moaning_ his name.

"There, Merlin, _there._ Oh, _god."_

This time Merlin's eyebrow went up. What exactly was Arthur doing on the bed above him.

"Touch me more," Arthur begged.

Was someone else in the room? No, couldn't be, all he heard was Arthur's voice. Merlin's eyes bugged out when he realized what was happening. Arthur Pendragon was WANKING while thinking of him. Merlin fainted.

Oh, god. Oh, god.

Merlin was shaking as he walked back to his rooms after Arthur had fallen asleep. Was that why Arthur had been so moody lately? Because he had a penchant for his manservant? And what the fuck was Merlin supposed to do with this knowledge? He knew he couldn't look Arthur in the eye again.

Part of him felt elated. He had always cared more for Arthur than he should. From the moment he'd met him, his magic had reacted strongly. He'd simply _known_ Arthur would be important; he just hadn't realized how important he'd be. Hadn't realized he'd come to love him one day for the man he was and for the man he was destined to be.

Then another part of him was freaking terrified. There was no way they could be together. If Arthur cared for him he never showed it, and just because he was thinking about him and touching himself didn't mean he loved him back. What was he supposed to do? (And then there was that other part of him that _really_,_ really_ enjoyed the sound of Arthur touching himself and saying Merlin's name over and over again. Let's just say he'd enjoyed it so much, his loose fitting pants had gotten uncomfortably tight last night).

His thoughts were interrupted by Gaius shuffling into the lab. The Eyebrow of Disapproval was still there. "Merlin, what have you been doing all night? You didn't come home."

Merlin paused. Gaius probably wouldn't like the answer _I was sleeping under Arthur('s bed). _"Just took a night stroll. Had to clear my head."

"Merlin, it's none of my business….but…are you buggering Prince Arthur?"

Merlin's eyes widened in utter horror. He did not want to discuss his sex life (or current lack thereof) with _Gaius._ How had Gaius even learned a word like buggering? EW. Merlin decided he didn't want to think about that. "Um. Why do you think that?"

Gaius paused, then burst out with: "I saw the way he looked at you after that feast! I saw you two frolicking in a meadow! I've seen the way he looks at you! I've seen the way you look at him when he's not looking."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

Gaius paused for a beat. "I think the Prince…has, erm, a great deal of affection for you."

Merlin raised one of his eyebrows (maybe subconsciously he wanted to compete with Gaius). "We aren't lovers, we're nothing. Prince Arthur would never stoop so low as to fall in love with a common manservant." Without realized it, Merlin had started to cry.

"If you ask me, Merlin, he is. And has been for a long time."

"It doesn't matter, it wouldn't work anyway. It could never be. Uther would kill us both. Can you imagine?"

"Yes, I can, Merlin. And do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"The once and future King with his wizard by his side. All things are possible. You and Arthur are destined to be together."

"It could never happen."

Gaius finally lowered his eyebrow. "If you believe it isn't possible, then it isn't." The old man went back to mixing his potions, a cue that the conversation was done.

Merlin walked swiftly to his room, threw himself down on the bed, and started to cry.

A part of him had always loved Arthur. From the moment he saw him there was that attraction, a feeling of belonging. Merlin had never noticed anything was missing until he'd met Arthur. He had to squish down his own feelings; he never allowed himself to imagine anything more than solid, bleak reality. He'd never let himself cry over it or feel sorry for himself but now he gave in. He cared about the Prince more than he should and now that he'd admitted it, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

MARLIN4EVA

"Time to rise and shine!" Merlin declared cheerily, ripping open the curtains and placing Arthur's breakfast on the bedside table.

Arthur muttered something incoherently into his pillow.

Merlin busied himself about the room, cleaning, straightening, and preparing the Prince's clothes for the day.

"Why am I awake so bloody early?"

"It's dawn, your usual time."

"Yes, but you always wake me up so late. It's too early." He sat up and leaned his head on his propped up hand. The covers slid down off his body revealing a perfectly chiseled chest. He was watching Merlin's every move. The sort of half klutz, half graceful, and completely beautiful way he moved.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" Merlin asked, feeling his ears go red hot at the question.

"I'm not staring at you," Arthur scoffed. "Why would I stare at _you?"_

"No, you're right. Who would stare at me? Look at this." Merlin lifted up his shirt. "Scrawny. Ugly. Thin. Sickly."

Arthur swallowed and quickly looked away.

"I'm disgusting."

"Don't say that about yourself, Merlin." This time he said Merlin's name right, without an emphasis on the first syllable.

"Why not? It's true."

"No! It's not!" Arthur said, raising his voice. "You aren't ugly… you're," Arthur spoke very quietly. "You're beautiful."

Merlin took a step back. "Um…" He could feel a flush creeping up his neck. "Um, I have… I need to gomuckoutthehorses'stalls." He made for the door, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go. Please."

Merlin's jaw dropped. Arthur never said please! "Sire, I…" he licked his lips. "I was under your bed last night."

"You were?…The _whole_ night?"

"…Yes."

Arthur let him go. "Then you know." It sounded like Arthur's voice was choked with tears.

Merlin closed his eyes. "You and I can never happen, Arthur. You have too much too lose."

Arthur laughed bitterly. "You know what's ironic? What's funny? Is that I have seen the most beautiful women in all this land and not a single one of them is as beautiful as you are to me."

"Please, stop talking. Please."

"You've made me into a better man, Merlin. You've been a true friend and I love you more than I can bear."

"I can't do this!" Merlin ripped open the door and fled.

_Arthur loved him. Arthur loved him. Arthur Pen-bloody-dragon loved him!_

MARLIN4EVA

He headed straight for Gaius. "Arthur says he loves me," were the first words out of his mouth.

Gaius glanced up from his work. "And?"

"I ran away."

"Do you love him?"

"I…" _think about him all the time. Everything I do is for him but that's just because he's the future king and it's my destiny! I never want to see him sad or hurt. Or by God's Teeth I can't imagine my life without his prattish, princely self. _

"What does your magic say?"

"It isn't going to work!" Merlin was exasperated. Their love was doomed, hopeless, a tragedy.

Gaius shrugged. "Your magic knows, Merlin. It knows it's found the one is was destined to be with. Your destiny with Arthur is much bigger than you could ever imagine. It is beyond time, beyond death itself."

"I don't understand."

"You will; all in good time, my boy."

"What should I do?"

"You already know the answer, why are you resisting?"

"I…how could he love someone like me?"

"Hmm, fear is very powerful. Will you let it rule you? Or will you listen to your heart, to your magic?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the magic thrumming through his body. He opened his eyes. "I will not be afraid. I have to go find Arthur."

MARLIN4EVA

Arthur was pacing the floor of his room.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He shouldn't have told him how he felt. Now it was a huge fucking mess. And how he'd found out? Because Arthur had been wanking on the bed. Well that was just the icing on the bloody cake.

He'd have to order him away now. Make sure no one ever found out; or perhaps he could buy him off? No, no. Both ideas made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Picturing a life without Merlin simply would not do.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur hesitated. What if it was Merlin? No, who was he kidding? Merlin would _never_ knock.

It was Merlin. Something was clearly horribly wrong.

"Arthur-"

"No, no, let me go first. I made a mistake I'm sorry. Look I'll find you a new position if you like. You can go anywhere you like. I'll pay for your room and board, somewhere far away if you prefer."

Merlin looked absolutely crushed. "Oh, you didn't mean it."

Arthur swallowed, suddenly nervous. Pendragons never got nervous, where was his iron will, his courageous lion heart? The qualities often praised in stories of his heroic deeds? It was gone; he was putty in this man's hands. "Would you want me to mean it?"

Merlin paused. His magic thrummed stronger than ever in him. "Yes, I would."

With only a second's thought he pulled Merlin to him and crashed their heads together. His mouth seeking his. He was relieved when Merlin started to kiss him back. He pushed him against the wall, wanting to meld their bodies together. He'd never felt this way before. It was explosive. His body had never felt so alive, his skin tingled, his heart beating faster in his chest. Merlin's hands started to explore the planes of his chest, his mouth still attached to his (Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.) _God's Teeth_, Merlin's hands exploring his chest felt amazing.

"Merlin-" Arthur led him to the bed and it was Merlin who pushed him down.

He lifted up his shirt and Arthur was treated to the delicious sight of Merlin's body. And it was all for him, all his.

"Mine," he said aloud.

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Prat," he said, but only half-heartedly, he didn't really mean it.

Arthur decided to show him who was still boss. He pulled him towards him and then switched them so that he was now straddling his hips. "Have you ever…?" he trailed off.

Merlin shook his head and then raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever…?" He received a pillow blow to the head. Merlin's breathing started to become erratic as Arthur slid his pants off him. He was scared but he trusted Arthur.

"Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." Arthur swallowed, nervous again. It was starting to become a bad habit. He shouldn't be nervous with Merlin. He'd done this plenty of times before. But he realized this was the first time it would _mean_ something.

MARLIN4EVA

"Well, I see what all the ladies have been swooning about," Merlin said, panting.

Arthur squeezed Merlin tighter. "It was good, right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Merlin turned so that he was half turned towards him. "Arthur, is that doubt I hear in your voice?"

"Don't make fun of me," Arthur said defensively.

"I think my screaming your name rather loudly would be a good indication that I liked it."

Arthur started to draw little eights on Merlin's back with his fingers. "I thought it might be for show. I am a Prince, after all."

Merlin laughed. "You are a prat."

"And you love it." He kissed him and whispered, "Mine," one last time before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**[Hope you enjoyed! I know Merlin and Arthur did! "If you liked it, then you should've put a review on it" -Beyonce Knowles]**

**[Why is whenever I put spaces between time frames in a story, always takes them out? edited-9-4-11]**


End file.
